


R U Mine?

by Cancerian



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: For the past year, yourself and Arthur have developed a complicated relationship. You both weren’t dating, nor were you seeing other people. There are times the camp would be sickened by your affections and times were you acted like friends, there was no in-between. Sometimes one of them would attempt to tease out an answer in interesting ways.





	R U Mine?

For the past year, yourself and Arthur have developed a complicated relationship. You both weren’t dating, nor were you seeing other people. There are times the camp would be sickened by your affections and times were you acted like friends, there was no in-between. Sometimes one of them would attempt to tease out an answer in interesting ways.

Truthfully, you were never able to find the right answer. You really liked Arthur and it showed when you two were alone, but the thought of commitment in your current living occupation made you hesitate. It was evident Arthur was starting to get more frustrated as the days go by. The way he looks at you warms your heart as well as breaks it for you know how much you mean to him.

Sat at the campfire nursing a bowl of stew Pearson cooked up the incorrigible Irishman sat next to you, a wide grin on his face Taking a deep breath in you had a suspicion what was going to exit that mouth of his.

“So (Y/N) what’s the story between you and Morgan? Could not help to notice you two were missing last night. Keeping the bed warm, eh?”

“There ain’t no business worth telling you now go away, Mr. MacGuire,” you dismissed him turning your attention to your food.

“Well if there’s no story why don’t you come by my tent later tonight?” He put his arm around your shoulders holding you close to his chest.

Before you were able to reply a hang came down quite roughly on Sean’s shoulder nearly throwing him off. The other members sat silently watching with an amused expression.

“I believe Miss (Y/N) asked you to leave her alone. Now I’m goin’ to give you five seconds to apologize to (Y/N) and make your way out of her sight,” Arthur growled.

“Or what Englishman? I ain’t doing nothin’ wrong! I was just simply asking miss (Y/L/N) a question! Besides, why do you care it’s not like you’re with her or nothin’,”

“Don’t you test me, boy,” Arthur was fuming.

You placed your hand in Arthur’s now fist causing him to look down at you, calming down at the stern look on your face. Wrapping your hand around his arm you pulled him away from Sean and walked to your tent beside his. There was light chatter from where you just were no doubt talking about the two of you.

“Why do you have to do that?”

“I could have asked you the same thing (Y/N),”

“What am I supposed to say? ‘Oh why yes, Arthur and I have been occasionally sleeping with together’?”

“Actually, yes I would rather you say that! It’s a lot better than you say nothing then I have to watch the kid or Javier try to woo you every damn time!” he angrily lit a cigarette.

“You know why I can’t say that Arthur!”

“No, I don’t know why! We’ve been at this for what, nearly a year now? I have done what you have asked me to do, yet you’re always the one to give me hope then crush it. I’ve thrown Mary’s picture and letters away, I give you space and companionship when you ask for it and say nothing to nobody! But you can do whatever the hell little miss (Y/L/N) wants and I have to stand back and take it silently. You know goddamn well that I love you and I know you love me too, but I can’t keep doing this anymore. You either want me or don’t want me,”

“Arthur you can’t just throw me something like that and expect an answer!”

“I have given you almost a year to figure it out! It’s a yes or a no (Y/N),”

You could not bring yourself to answer him. The answer was clearly yes, but you were so closed off even with yourself you would not allow to give in. There was a palpable tension in the air. Neither of you said a word instead just looked at each other as heavy breathing filled the silence.

“Well that’s it then,” he huffed

“Wait, Arthur, no,” You reached for his arm only to have him brush it off.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), but what we have here is done. I can’t keep doing this if you keep on treating me like this. I’ve been through it once and I cannot go through it again. Now I ask you not to speak to me for a few days until this blows over,”

Arthur walked past out the tent, brushing his shoulder against yours. He had every right to be upset with you, yet you could not bring yourself to see it that way. It was true that you held love for him deep down and let your stubborn attitude get in the way of communicating it. It was never meant to turn out the way it did. It was supposed to just be fun, so why does it hurt now that he left?


End file.
